Letters
by 123PixieAOD
Summary: Letters drifting around the Harry Potter Universe. Starts off with Teddy Lupin's O.W.L. results. Enjoy :) Latest Remus Lupin to Lily Evans.
1. Teddy's OWLS results

**~HOGWARTS~**

 **SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

 _ **ORDINARY WIZARD**_ _ **ING LEVEL RESULTS**_

Pass Grades:

...Outstanding (O)

...Exceeds Expectations (E)

...Acceptable (A )

Fail Grades:

...Poor (P)

...Dreadful (D)

...Troll (T)

 **EDWARD REMUS LUPIN HAS ACHIEVED**

Ancient Runes:...(A)

Arithmancy:...(A)

Astronomy:... (A)

Care of Magical Creatures:...(E)

Charms:...(O)

Defense against the Dark Arts:...(O)

Herbology:...(E)

Muggle Studies:...(P)

Potions:...(A)

Transfiguration:...(O)

 **Total:**

(O) – 3

(A) – 4

(E) – 2

(P) - 1

(D) - O

(T) - O

 ** _Susan Bones_**

Professor Susan Bones,

O.M (First Class),

Minister of Wizarding Education.

~Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry ~

 _* Teddy, I have been asked to remind you that_ any _use of metamorphmagus abilities will be seen as cheating during the N.E.W.T exams. As it was, you were very lucky that Head Mistress of Hogwarts Madam Minerva McGonagall convinced your exam supervisor that it was merely a nervous habit you had developed, and not a type of communication, as he had previously presumed. In fact, it was a rather silly concept anyway, now that I think about it._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Susan Bones._


	2. Teddy's letter to Tonks and Lupin

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Today is my seventh birthday. Granny got me this Nimbus 2020 fountain pen. It's great; all I have to do is speak and it writes it all out perfectly, grammar and everything. She also got me a couple of other things, but I think this is my favourite.

Ginny and Harry came around too. Guess what they'd gotten me? A Comet 150 broomstick! Ginny couldn't practise with us, as she's _pren, prega_ , going to have a baby soon, but Harry raced me around the garden. And when we came back inside, Granny and Ginny had an enormous cake on the table, with a grey owl drawn on top. The best part was it actually flew around on the cake, until Harry tapped it with his wand and it turned into a giant candle. I made my eyes go really big, my nose pointy and my hair grey so I kinda looked like the owl. After a couple of minutes though Granny made me go back to normal; something about the wind changing.

I closed my average-sized eyes and blew hard and make a giant wish. I can't say it in case it doesn't come true.

Well; I don't think the rule counts if you're telling dead people.

Okay, I wished that next year it'll be Mummy who'll bake my cake; and Daddy who'll race around the garden with me. I know that sounds selfish; because Ginny kissed my head, and Granny hugged me and Harry ruffled my hair. I guess I just want me, Mummy and Daddy to be part of a normal family.

But that was never going to happen with two Metamorphmagi and a Werewolf, right?

… Why did you have to die? Granny says it was for The Good of Humanity; and that we're all so proud. She says I'll understand when I'm older.

I hope I do. But I'm already a year older now and I still don't. Maybe next birthday.

Anyway; I think the pen's getting tired. It keeps smudging some of the words.

Hope you're watching over the Good of Humanity. It must be awfully special to die for.

From your son,

 **Teddy R Lupin**

P.S. Granny made me learn that giant word **Metamorphmagus** off by heart. I even know what it means.


	3. Remus to Lily

Dear Lily,

I'm really _really_ sorry about James' behaviour this afternoon. I know you think I did, but I swear I didn't teach him that spell. I have no idea where he learned to turn someone's nose into a cucumber. I know you can't believe he could've managed such a difficult spell; but trust me, he's surprisingly bright under the layers of stupidity. And he didn't mean any harm. I know you can't see eye-to-eye, but trust me; he's an alright bloke.

Sometimes he just makes it hard to see it. Very, very, _very_ hard to see it.

I'm just checking that we're still meeting up at two tomorrow. My charm homework is due for Wednesday; and, believe me when I say, merman-ish would make more sense than this. I'd offer to help you with your werewolf project, but I hear you've already given it in.

See you tomorrow!

Remus.

P.S. Peter just informed me you got 97%. How is that even possible!? I only got 95%! On a bloody werewolf project!


End file.
